1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation device which forms an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image formation device for forming an image on a recording medium is known which is provided with a plurality of process cartridges, which are provided at a main body of the device to be mountable and removable in a lateral direction (horizontal direction), and which are arranged in tandem (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-241616). A belt body, which is disposed at a lateral direction side of these process cartridges (a side of side portions of the process cartridges), is swung to open up the lateral direction (side portions) side of the process cartridges, and the process cartridges are mounted/removed.
However, in JP-A No. 2003-241616, the belt body is axially supported at the device main body. Therefore, when the belt body is swung and the lateral direction side of the process cartridges is opened up, the belt body is not greatly separated from the process cartridges. Hence, the belt body is an obstacle at times of mounting/removal, particularly of a lowest of the process cartridges. Moreover, at times of mounting/removal of the process cartridges, the belt body may be soiled by toner which leaks from the process cartridges.